


Elijah Schuyler - A Musical

by Hinnypercabeth12



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Gen, Hamliza, Musical, Role Swap, genderbent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinnypercabeth12/pseuds/Hinnypercabeth12
Summary: Genderbent and role swap of the musical Hamilton.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Catherine Van Rensselaer Schuyler (1734-1803)/Philip Schuyler, Rachel Faucette Buck/James Hamilton Sr. (c.1718-1799)
Kudos: 3





	1. Elijah Schuyler

  
**Theodore Bartow POV**

Have you ever wondered how a bastard, orphan, son of a whore and a Dutchman, dropped in the middle of a forgotten spot in the Caribbean by providence impoverished in squalor grow up to be a hero and a scholar?

**Angelo Van Rensselaer POV**

He became the ten-dollar, founding father, ironically though he doesn't have a father.

But nether less he got a lot farther, by being a lot smarter, by being a self-starter, by fourteen they placed him in charge of a trading charter.

**Martin Wayles POV**

And every day while slaves were taken away and being slaughtered and carted away, across the waves in Nevis, he struggled to keep his guard up. Inside he was longing for something to be part of. The brother was ready to beg, steal, borrow, or barter.

**Denis Paine POV**

Then a hurricane came and devastation reigned and our man saw his very future drip dripping down the drain. He put a pencil to his temple, connected to his brain and he wrote his first refrain a testament to his pain.

**Theodore Bartow POV**

Well, the word got around and they said "This kid is insane man."

They took up a collection and sent him to the mainland. Get your education, don't forget from whence you came from, and the world's going know your name.

What's your name man?

**Elijah Schuyler POV**

Elijah Schuyler.

My name is Elijah Schuyler, and there are a million things I haven't done, but just you wait. Just you wait.

**Alexandra Hamilton POV**

When he was ten, his father split, full of it, debt-ridden. Two years later see Elijah and his mother bed-ridden, half-dead, sitting in their own sick, the scent thick.

**Third POV**

And Elijah got better but his mother went quick.

**Martin Washington POV**

He then moved in with a cousin, his cousin committed suicide, left him with nothing but ruined pride, a voice saying "Elijah, you gotta fend for yourself."

He started retreating and reading every treatise on the shelf.

**Theodore Bartow POV**

There would have been nothing left to do for someone less astute, he would've been dead or destitute so he started working, clerking for his late mother's landlord, trading sugar cane and rum and all the things he can't afford.

Scamming for every book he could get his hands on, planning for the future, see him now as he stands on the bow of the ship, heading for new land, since New York, you can be a new man.

**Third POV**

In New York, you can be a new man.

In New York, you can be a new man.

In New York, you can be a new man.

In New York, New York!

Just you wait.

Oh, Elijah Schuyler, we are waiting in the wings for you, you could never back down, you never learn to take your, time!

Oh, Elijah Schuyler, when America sings for you, will they know what you overcame? Will they know you rewrote the game?

The world will never be the same.

**Theodore Bartow POV**

The ship is in the harbour now, see if you can spot him. Another immigrant coming up from the bottom.

His enemies destroyed his rep.

America forgot him.

**Peter Van Rensselaer, Kevin Livingston, Martin Wayles, Denis Paine POV**

We fought with him.

**Angelo Van Rensselaer, Angelo Schuyler jr POV**

Me, I died for him.

**Martin Washington POV**

Me? I trusted him.

**Alexandra Hamilton, Jennifer Laurens, and Jasmine Reynolds POV**

Me? I loved him.

**Theodore Bartow POV**

And me? I'm the damn fool that shot him.

**Third POV**

There's a million things I haven't done, but just you wait...

**Theodore Bartow POV**

What's your name, man?

**Elijah Schuyler POV**

Elijah Schuyler


	2. Theodore Bartow, Sir

**Elijah POV**

I walked through the streets of New York City, feeling amazed and mesmerized by it.

I was finally off the island ready to be a new man. But first I needed to find someone named Theodore Bartow, I am hoping that he could help me get an accelerated course of study, since I may or may not have punched someone.

Soon I bumped into someone, I quickly mumbled an apology, the man huffed and muttered something that I didn't hear.

Soon I walked towards a man, his back faced to me. I then tapped on his shoulder.

"Pardon me, are you Theodore Bartow, sir?"

The man seemed to tense and said. "That depends, who's asking."

I grinned knowing that this is Theodore Bartow.

"Oh, sure, sir, I'm Elijah Schuyler, I'm at your service sir, I've been looking for you." I know it sounded creepy but hey, at least I found the person I was looking for.

The man turned around with his eyebrow raised. "I'm getting nervous." He said.

"Sir," I started. "I heard your name at Princeton and I was seeking an acceleration course of study, when I got into some trouble with a buddy of yours." I sheepishly scratched my neck. "I may have punched him, it's a blur sir, he handles the financials."

The man looked at but alarmed. "You punched the bursar?" He asked.

Oh, so that what it was called, I stared at him and said. "Yes, I wanted to do what you did, graduate in two years and join the revolution, he looked at me like I was stupid, I am not stupid." I said still feeling offended at how the bursar looked at me like that.

"So, how you do it? How did you graduate so fast?" I asked.

Theodore Bartow looked pained at me asking but answered. "It was my parent's last dying wish before they pass."

I nodded excitedly. This man was an orphan like I was!

"You're an orphan, of course, I'm an orphan, God, I wish there was a war then we could prove that we're worth more than anyone bargained for!"

Theodore looked concerned for my well-being.

"Can I buy you a drink?" He asked.

"That would be nice," I admitted since I honestly was a bit tired and stressed.

As we walked into a bar and got a drink, Theodore said. "Let me offer you some free advice, talk less."

I stared at him like he was crazy. "What?" I asked confused.

"Smile more." He continued.

"Ha," I said, hoping he was joking.

"Don't let them know what you're against or what your fighting for." He added.

I looked at him like really? "You can't be serious," I said.

"You want to get ahead?" He asked me.

"Yes," I said.

"Fools who run their mouths off, wind up dead." He said.

Then there was a bang, and I heard someone say. "Aye yo yo yo yo, what time is it?"

"Showtime!" Said two other men, clearly drunk. Other men gathered around and cheered.

"Like I said..." Theodore groaned.

"Showtime! Showtime!" Said the first man. "I'm Angelo Van Rensselaer, in the place to be, two pints of Sam Adams, but I'm working on three!"

Ahh, so he's drunk too.

"Those rag coats don't want it with me." He continued slamming his drink on the table. "Cause I'll pop chick-a pop those cops till I'm free."

The second man stood up on the table and said. "Oui, Oui, mon ami, je'm appelle Peter." The first man named Angelo nudged him to probably speak English. "The Lancelot of the revolutionary set." He continued with a faint French accent. "I came from afar, just to say "Bonsoir", tell the king, "Casse toi", who's the best? C'est moi."

The third man then banged on the table.

"Brah, brah, I am Kevin Livingston, up in it, loving it, yes I heard your mother say "Come again!" He said the last part in a high pitch tone.

"Ayyy." Said the other two men.

"Lock up your daughters and horses, of course, it's hard to have intercourse with four sets of corsets."

"Wow," muttered Peter.

The first man, Angelo said while raising his glass. "No more sex, put me another brew, son! Let's raise a couple more..."

"To the revolution!" The three men said in unison.

Then Angelo turned and looked at Theodore Bartow. "Well, if it ain't the prodigy of Princeton college!"

"Theodore Bartow!" Kevin Livingston said as Theodore scowled.

"Give is a verse, drop some knowledge," Angelo said.

Theodore then stood up. "Good luck with that: you're taking a stand. You spit. I'm going to sit this one out. We'll see where we land."

"Boo!" Peter and Kevin said.

"Bartow, the revolution's imminent. What do you stall for?" Angelo said, clearly annoyed.

"If you stand for nothing Bartow, what'll do you fall for?" I asked catching the attention of Angelo, Peter, and Kevin, I ignored the shocked and hurt face Bartow had on.

"Who are you?" Angelo asked.

"Who are you?" Kevin asked.

"Who are you?" Peter asked sounding a bit more suspicious of me.

"Who is this kid, what's he going do?" Angelo asked.

I smiled. "My name is Elijah Schuyler and I am not throwing away my shot."


	3. My Shot

Elijah Schuyler POV

I walked over to them.

"I am not throwing my shot! I am not throwing away my shot! Ayo, I'm just like my country, I'm young, scrappy, and hungry and I am not throwing my shot!" I said very fast.

I then slammed my drink onto the table. "Imma get a scholarship to King's College, I probably shouldn't brag, but I amaze and astonish! The only problem is that I have a lot of brains but no polish! I gotta holler just to be heard, with every word I drop knowledge!"

I looked at my companions. Angelo was grinning while the other two were beginning to grin.

I then jumped onto the table filled with new energy then the exhaustion I was feeling earlier ago and continued talking.

"I'm a diamond in the rough, a shiny piece of coal, only trying to reach my goal. My power of speech is unreachable. Only nineteen but my mind is older, these New York streets get colder, I've shouldered, every burden, every disadvantage, but I still learn how to manage! I don't have a gun to brandish, instead, I walk these streets famished!" I quickly went along not wanting to be relieved of memories of my childhood. "The plan is to fan this spark into a flame, but damn it's getting dark, so let me spell out my name, I am the-"

To my surprise, my three companions joined in.

"E-L-I-J-A-H, we are meant to be!"

I quickly thought about what else to say before the beat that was beginning to play faded away quickly.

"A colony that runs independently, meanwhile Britain keeps shitting us endlessly, essentially they keep taxing us relentlessly, then when King Carlos turns around, runs a spending spree, he never going set his descendants free, so they will be a revolution in the century! Enter me!" I said.

"He says in parenthesis." Angelo, Peter, and Kevin said grinning.

I nodded excitedly. "Don't be shock when your history book mentions me, I will lay down my life if it sets us free, eventually, you'll see my ascendancy!"

Soon Angelo joined in.

"I am not throwing away my shot! I am not throwing my shot, ayo, I'm young, scrappy, hungry, and I'm just like my country and I am not throwing away my shot! It's time to take a shot!"

Peter stood up on the table grinning. "I dream of life without a monarchy." He started. "The unrest in France will lead to onarachy, onarachy? How do you say it? Oh, anarchy, and when I fight, I'll make the other side panicky with my shot!" He then finished it by drinking another shot.

Then Kevin Livingston stood up on the table. "Yo, I'm a tailor's apprentice, and I got y'all knuckleheads in loco parentis. I'm joining the rebellion cause I know it's my chance to socially advance instead of seeing some pants, and it's time to take a shot!" Which he too finished by taking a drink from his drink.

Soon Angelo stood up on the table too.

"But we'll never be truly free, until those in bondage has the same rights as you and me," as soon as I hear the words, the men fell silent, I felt like I should begin to panic in case the quiet atmosphere becomes hostile. Angelo didn't notice. "You and I, do or die! Wait until I sally in on a stallion with the first black battalion, it's time to take another-"

"SHOT!" I shouted breaking the quiet atmosphere and lead back to the cheering.

Soon another voice joined in, unfortunately.

"Geniuses, lower your voices." Theodore Bartow said. "You keep out of trouble, you double your choices." I hear Kevin growl a bit and Bartow raised his hands a bit. "I'm with you." He reassures is. "But the situation is fraught, you got to be carefully taught, or else if you talk, you're going to get shot!"

I looked at him like he was crazy and laughed a bit.

"Bartow, look what we got, Peter Van Rensselaer, hard rock like Lancelot." Peter grinned at this. "Livingston, I think your pants look hot." Livingston also grinned at this. "Angelo, I agree with you." At that, he grinned. "Let's hatch's plot blacked than the kettle calling the pot. What are the odds the gods would put us all in one spot. Popping a squat on conventional wisdom, like it or not, that there's a bunch of revolutionary manumission abolitionists? Give me a position, show me where the ammunition is!" At that, everyone fell quiet. I then put my hands to my side and mumbled.

"Oh, am I talking too loud? Sometimes I get over-excited and shoot off at the mouth, I never had a group of friends before, I'll promise, I'll make you all proud."

Then Angelo grinned and said. "Let's get this guy in front of a crowd!" Breaking the silence.

Soon almost everyone went outside and followed Angelo's lead.

"Everybody sing,

Whoa, whoa, whoa

Ayy, whoa (whoo) whoa

Should let-'em hear them!" Angelo said as everyone repeated him.

"Rise yo when your living on your knees, you rise up, tell your brother that he's gotta rise up." He said to a nearby man. "Tell your sister, that she's gotta rise up!" He said to a nearby woman.

"When are these colonies going to rise up?" Repeated all the men.

As we sing I thought about what would happen.

I imagine death so much it feels like a memory, when's it going get me, in my sleep? Seven feet ahead of me? If I see it coming do I run or do I let it b. Is it like a beat without a melody? See I never thought to live pass twenty. From where I come from, some dead, half my age, so ask anyone why we living fast and we laugh and we reach for a flask-

Scratch that, this is not a moment, it's the movement, where all the hungriest brothers with something to prove with? Foes oppose us, we take in an honest stand, we stand like Moses, claiming our promised land.

And? If we win our independence, does that mean that it guarantees freedom for our descendants, or will the bloodshed begin an endless cycle of vengeance and death with no defendants?

I then said. "but Jesus, between all the bleeding and fighting, I've been reading and writing, and we need to handle our financial situation, are we a state of a nation then what's the state of the nation?" Most of the men looked unsure of how to answer it. "I've been past patiently waiting, passionately smashing every expectation. Every acting is an act of creation and I'm laughing in the faces of causalities and sorrows, and for the first time, I'm thinking past tomorrow-"

"And I am not throwing my shot! I am not throwing my shot!" Said all the men. "Ayo, I'm just like my country, I'm young, scrappy, hungry and I am not throwing my-not throwing away-"

"Not throwing away my-" me, Angelo, Peter, and Kevin said.

"SHOT!" Everyone said, except for Theodore Bartow.


	4. Story of Tonight

**Elijah POV**

Elijah smiled as he, Angelo, Peter, and Kevin were sitting at the bar in the late evening. Elijah then stood up and said, "I may not live to see the glory."

"I may not live to see the glory." Angelo, Peter, and Kevin repeated.

"But, I will gladly join the fight." Elijah continued.

"But I will gladly join the fight." Angelo, Peter, and Kevin repeated again.

"And when our children tell our story.." Elijah said.

"And when our children tell our story.." Angelo, Peter, and Kevin repeated again.

"They'll tell the story of tonight," Elijah said.

"Let's have another round, tonight." Kevin proposed.

"Let's have another round tonight." Peter agreed, so did Elijah as they got some more drinks. Soon Angelo stood up with his drink raised. "Raise a glass to freedom, something they can never take away, no matter what they tell you, raise a glass to the four of us."

"Tomorrow, there will be more of us." Kevin and Angelo said in unison.

"Telling the story of tonight." Kevin, Peter, and Angelo said in unison as well.

"They'll tell the story of tonight." Elijah chimed in.

"Raise a glass to freedom," Kevin, Peter and Angelo said in unison again. "Something they can never take away."

"No matter what they tell you," Elijah said smiling as he took another sip from his drink.

"Let's have another round tonight." Kevin and Peter said in unison again.

"Raise a glass to the four of us," Angelo said again as he raised his glass, which Peter, Kevin, and Elijah also raised their glass too.

"Tomorrow, they will be more of us." They all said.

"Telling the story of tonight." Elijah and Angelo finished with a smile. Soon it was getting late, so they went back home to their separate ways, and Elijah went to Angelo and Peter's place since they had invited him to stay with them.

They'll tell the story of tonight.


	5. The Revolutionary Sisters

**Theodore Bartow POV**

As Elijah, Kevin, Peter, and Angelo and I were walking down a street in New York, I looked around to see anyone.

Oh? You must not understand why to let me tell you, there's nothing rich folks love more than going downtown and slimming with the poor. They pull up in their carriages and gawk at the students in the common just to watch them talk.

Why? Well, maybe to see how grateful to be wealthy or open up their eyes to the world. I honestly have no idea.

Take Richard Hamilton, the man is loaded, I then saw a carriage coming in. I smiled, realizing that oh-oh, little does Hamilton know that his daughter and her friends, Lafayette, Jennifer and Alexandra, sneak into the city just to watch all the guys at work.

Three women then stepped out of the carriage, the first was Jennifer Laurens.

"Jennifer." She announces. She was a tall figure with brown hair and was wearing an orangish-yellowish dress, a. The next person to come out from the carriage from behind Jennifer was Hamilton's daughter.

"Alexandra." She says softly smiling, she was wearing a green dress with tiny flecks of dark green, and she was looking Jennifer, looking maybe a little unsure, and maybe a little trusting. Then the last person came out of the carriage, the last person was wearing a dark blue dress and looked quite annoyed at being here. "And Lafayette!" She announces aggressively as if trying to get people to notice her.

"The Revolutionary Sisters," I noted, they had gotten that nickname since they always seemed like sisters and that they were also interested in the revolution as well. As Jennifer and Alexandra looked around, feeling impressed, Lafayette was not. "Alex's dad said to be home by sundown," Lafayette exclaims, but it was most likely not because of that, it was most likely the atmosphere around them that made her feel jumpy and anxious. Jennifer laughed off Lafayette's nervousness. "Alex's dad doesn't need to know." She said.

"But Alex's dad said not to go downtown." Lafayette continued.

Alex then turns to face her and places her hands over hers. "Like, I said you're free to go." She said. Lafayette fell quiet at that. Soon Jennifer changed the mood by saying "But look around, the revolution's happening in New York." She says in excitement. I then looked around and saw that Elijah, Kevin, Peter, and Angelo were at the square, watching someone talk-oh-oh. I walked off to hopefully stop Elijah before he can do anything.

Lafayette still looked like she didn't want to be here. "It's bad enough Alex's dad wants to go to war."

Alex seems to shudder at that but passes it off when she notices something. "People shouting in the square."

Still, Lafayette tried with no avail. "It's bad enough, that there will be violence on our shores."

"New ideas in the air!" Jennifer cuts off. "But look around, look around."

"Jennifer, remind me what we're looking for?" Alex asks. She seems to like that she agrees with her, but she just can't get a clue on what Jennifer meant.

Suddenly, as I walked back after failing with avail to stop Elijah doing something reckless, everyone that was poor around me said "She's looking for me!" Literally giving me a heart attack as they tried to look impressive.

It did not impress Jennifer cause she turned around and said. "Alex, I'm looking for a mind at work." It's clear, she means someone that's not a brainless doofus.

Well, there's nothing like summer in the city, someone in a rush, someone looking pretty. Soon I walked over to Jennifer and said "Excuse me miss, I know it's not funny," I started. "but your perfume smells like your daddy's got money. Why are you slumming into the city in your fancy heels? You searching for an urchin to give you ideals?"

She rolls her eyes and scoffs. "Bartow you disgust me."

"Ah, so you discuss me," I replied smoothly. "I'm a trust fund baby, you can trust me."

Jennifer then says. "I've been reading Common Sense, by Mike Lambert," She starts to my confusion. "So men say I'm intense or I'm insane, you want a revolution? Well, I want a revelation! Listen to my declaration."

Alex and Lafayette joined in quoting directly from the pamphlet. "We hold these truths to be self-evident, that all men are created equal."

"And when I meet Martin Wayles," Jennifer started. "Imma compel him to include women in the sequel."

I felt my dignity strain when Alex said. "Look around, look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now!"

Soon Lafayette joins in. "Look around, look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now!"

"History is happening in Manhatten," The sisters say in unison. "and we just happen to be in the greatest city in the world! In the greatest city in the world!"

They each turn to someone to tell their bit of anticipatory mood across the city. Then the whole block said the last part out loud.

"IN THE GREATEST CITY IN THE WORLD!" as I just stood there, thinking times are sure changing.


	6. Farmer Refuted

**Elijah POV**

I was walking with my friends and Bartow when a voice said. "Hear ye hear ye!"

I turned to see a person at the centre of the square standing on a platform, there were lots of people surrounding him.

"My name is Martin Hicks, and I present to you 'Free Thoughts on the Continental Congress'" The man said. He then opened his scroll and began talking.

"Heed not the rabble, who scream revolution, they don't have your interests at heart," He started.

"Oh my god, tear this dude apart," Kevin said as he walked near me. He looked at me and pointed at Hicks, I smile.

"Chaos and bloodshed are not a solution, don't let them lead you astray," Hicks continued. I frown, the British were the ones who started all the bloodshed. Just looked at the Boston Massacre!

"This Congress does not speak for me," Hicks continued on, that's when I had had enough, I started to walk towards him but Bartow stopped me.

"Let him be." Theodore pleaded. I rescinded for a bit, but Angelo patted my shoulder, he pointed at Hicks, encouraging me to confront him, so he and Peter would distract Theodore. I smirked.

"They're playing a dangerous game," He continued. Angelo and Peter then went over to Theodore to talk about something which gave me a chance to go to Hicks and get on the platform. "I pray the king would show you his mercy," he continued not noticing me yet. "For shame, for shame,"

That's when I came in. "Yo, he'd have you all unravel at the sounds of screams," as Hicks said. "Heed not the rabble, who scream revolution,"

I ignored him and continued on. "but the revolution is coming, the have-nots are gonna win this,"

"they have not your interests at heart," Hicks protested.

I signed and said. "It's hard to listen to you with a straight face," making some people laugh.

"Chaos and bloodshed are not a solution,"

"Chaos and bloodshed already haunt us!" I said. "What about Boston?"

"Don't let them lead you astray," Hicks warned.

"Look at the cost and all that we've lost, you talk about Congress?" I said.

"Congress does not speak for me!"

I rolled my eyes. "My dog speaks more eloquently than thee!"

"They're playing a dangerous game," Hicks said.

"But strangely, your mange is the same," I said making more people laugh.

"I pray the king shows you his mercy, for shame-" Hicks said but I cut him off.

"Is he in Jersey?" I asked with sarcasm dripping down. I looked at the crowd and said. "For the revolution!"

Which everyone repeated.

"Heed-"

"If you repeat yourself again I'm gonna-"

"Scream-"

"Honestly, look at me, please don't read," I said as I tried to take his scroll which Hicks jerked away from me.

"Not your interests," he said.

"Don't modulate the key then not debate with me," I said.

"Why should a tiny island across the sea regulate the price of tea?"

I felt someone tug a bit of my coat.

"Elijah, please," Theodore begged, I rolled my eyes and said. "Bartow, I'd rather be divisive than indecisive, drop the niceties," Suddenly, someone said.

"Silence! a message from the king!" said a redcoat as he pushed me off the platform, luckily I didn't injure that badly, as one of the redcoats took out a scroll, most likely to read the message from the king.


	7. You'll Be Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> King George's wife's name was Charlotte so her genderbent name is Charles.

**King Charles POV**

I walked to my desk and went to write a letter to the British Colonies.

_Dear subjects,_

_You say,_

_The price of my love's not a price that you're willing to pay. You will cry in your tea which you had hurl in the sea when you see me go by._

I smiled as I wrote.

_Why would you be so sad? Remember we made an arrangement when you went away._

_Now you're making me mad, remember despite our estrangement, I'm your man._

_You'll be back, soon you'll see you remember that you belong to me. You will remember you belong to me and you'll be back, time will tell indeed._

_And you'll remember you belong to me. Oceans rise, empires fall. We have seen each other through it all, and when push comes to shove, I will send a fully armed battalion to remind you of my love!_

I smiled and continued to write.

_You say that our love is draining and you can't go on, but you will be the one complaining when I'm gone, and_ _**no** _ _don't change the subject, 'cause you're my favourite subjects. My sweet, submissive subject. My loyal, royal subjects._

_Forever, and ever, and ever, and ever._

_You'll be back, like before and I will fight and win this war, for your love, for your praise. And I'll love you 'till my dying days! When you're gone, I'll go mad,-so don't throw away this thing we had. 'Cause when push comes to shove..._

_I will kill your friends and family to remind you of my love._

_And remember, you'll be back._

_Sincerely from King Charles_


End file.
